doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carla Castañeda
|nacimiento = 7 de diciembre de 1985 |familiares = Mario Castañeda (padre) Rommy Mendoza (madre) Rocío González (abuela) Cuauthémoc Castañeda (abuelo) Arturo Castañeda (hermano) Sofía Castañeda (media hermana) Alejandro Orozco (novio) Andrea Orozco (cuñada) Luis Fernando Orozco (cuñado) José Luis Orozco (suegro) Daniela Antúnez Perezache (suegra) Andrea Arruti (cuñada) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = ClawdeenWolfMHCC.ogg |facebook = doblajecarla.castaneda |twitter = DubbCarlaCM |instagram = carlacmyo |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} twilight_sparkle_and_twilight_sparkle_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mkmmg.png|La Princesa Twilight Sparkle en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje más conocido. Unikitty byNF971.png|Unikitty en la serie del mismo nombre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. X-M8RavenDarkholme1.png|Raven Darkholme / Mystique (joven) en la franquicia de X-Men, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Clawdenncartoonprofile.png|Clawdeen Wolf en la franqucia de Monster High, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SyrusTruesdale-DULI.png|Syrus Truesdale en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Temps. 2 - 3), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GOTMargaery.png|Reina Margaery Tyrell en Game of Thrones, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. StaceyDillsen02.jpg|Stacey Dillsen en Zoey 101, iCarly y Sam y Cat, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. lolalooneyshow.jpg|Lola Bunny en El show de los Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga y en Wabbit otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 332x363-Mannie-von-pelt.jpg|Maddie Van Pelt en Every Witch Way. Lilithmon.png|Laylamon en Digimon Fusion. SSO_Gallia_de_la_Espada_Sagrada_armadura.png|Galia de la Espada Sagrada en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Little_Audrey_(Harvey_Street_Kids).png|Audrey en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Batman_arkham_knight_harley_quinn_by_ivances-d7b0qa11.png|Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel / Harley Quinn en Batman: Arkham Knight, LEGO Dimensions (Año 1 y 2), Batman: Arkham Origins, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, y en Lego DC Super-Villains. 8bcb956a99203e20ba72d7eb06b9ed1b.png|Bella en Once Upon a Time (Doblaje de Sony). Teresa4.jpg|Teresa Agnes en la saga de Maze Runner. SOLOQi'ra.png|Qi'Ra en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. RF7MeganRamsey.png|Megan Ramsey a partir de Rápidos y furiosos 7. Kate_Kavanaugh_-_Fifty_Shades_Freed.jpg|Katherine Kavanagh en la saga de Cincuenta sombras TheHuntress.jpg|Helena Bertinelli/Huntress en Flecha. Pocahontas Ralph2.jpg|Pocahontas en Wifi Ralph. DaphneBCSD.png|Daphne Blake desde ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. LSPCMerlin.png|Merlin (1ª voz) en Los siete pecados capitales. Semiramis (Asesino de Negro).jpg|Asesino del Rojo (Semiramis) en Fate/Apocrypha. Kouyou Ozaki (BSD).jpg|Kōyō Ozaki en Bungō Stray Dogs. Cattleya-baudelaire--92 thumb.jpg|Cattleya Baudelaire en Violet Evergarden. Maria Sarushima 1.png|Maria Sarushima en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Re.zero Priscilla Barielle.png|Priscilla Barielle en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. LS Alyu.png|Alyu Looks en La canción perdida. Medusa-avengers-assemble-94.6.jpg|Medusa en Los Vengadores Unidos. Adella TLM3.png|Adella en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Brooke.jpg|Brooke en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Greta.png|Greta en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Carmen-HPTWO.jpg|Carmen en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Darcy Lewis - TUMO.jpg|Darcy Lewis en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Tami-Lynn.jpg|Tami Lynn en las películas de Ted. 57359-27564.gif|Lucy Gennero-McClane en Duro de matar 4.0. Seychelle Gabriel as Princess Yue.jpg|Princesa Yue en El último maestro del aire. MacyMisa.jpg|Macy Misa en JONAS. Metal Alice.jpg|Metal Alice en Power Rangers: Megaforce. BLAMESanakan.png|Sanakan en Blame!. Dextra.png|Dextra en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Mazuma.png|Mazuma (2ª voz) en Ben 10: Omniverse. Nadia Lobachevsky.png|Nadia Lobachevsky en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Gus Recreo.png|Gustav "Gus" Patten Griswald en Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras, Recreo: Abajo los grandes y Lilo & Stitch: la serie. Character - Quinn Airgone.png|Quinn Airgon en Final Space. Zoey-howzer-the-proud-family-2.57.jpg|Zoey Howzer en La familia Proud. RobertaTCS.png|Roberta Tubbs en El Show de Cleveland y Padre de familia. Ketta.jpg|Ketta en Breadwinners. JamieG.png|Jamie Russo en El increíble mundo de Gumball (desde la tercera temporada). CharaImage Nora Césaire.png|Nora Césaire en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Sci-Twi Vector.png|Sci-Twilight en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Maggie The Loud House.png|Maggie en The Loud House. Mortal-Kombat-X_Tanya_2.jpg|Tanya en Mortal Kombat X. Heather (Vecinos invasores).jpg|Heather en Vecinos invasores. Lavaria LegoNK.png|Lavaria en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Red Action.png|Acción Roja en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Danelda.png|Danelda en Magiespadas. MacKenzie Craig.png|MacKenzie en El mundo de Craig. SapnaNehru TPPG2016.png|Dra. Sapna Nehru en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Marie Curie (SCA).jpg|Marie Curie en Súper Cienci Amigos. JeanPacmanGhostly.jpg|Jean Genio en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. BubblesFish632-1.png|Bubbles en Splash y Bubbles. 4212848_640px.jpg|Kirche Von Zerbst en La magia de Zero. Pokemonzoey.png|Zoey en Pokémon Diamante y Perla (temp. 12). Y gao_Uzuki.jpg|Yugao Uzuki en Naruto. DorothyTyJ.png|Dorothy Gale en Tom y Jerry y El mago de Oz. Marianne SM.png|Marianne en Magia extraña. Bo-Katan.png|Bo-Katan en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones y Star Wars Rebels. Letta Turmond.png|Letta Turmond también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. MadreEmuOriganimales.jpg|Erma, la madre Emú en Origanimales. KarlaOriganimales.jpg|Karla también en Origanimales SusieOriganimales.jpg|Susie, la perezoso también en Origanimales Harmony Bear CB&C.png|Armonosita en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. GeorgeLudovic.jpg|George en Ludovic. Sweet Pea.jpeg|Sweet Pea en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Nancydrewmoviecircle.jpg|Nancy Drew en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood. AnaBolenaNatalie.jpg|Ana Bolena en el Doblaje Mexicano de la serie The Tudors. THEDUFFBella.png|Madison Morgan en La designada ultra fea. MartiPerkins.jpg|Marti Perkins en Hellcats: Sueños compartidos. ZombiesBree.jpg|Bree en Zombies. Jennifer-lawrence-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence. Kate-mara-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kate Mara. Natalie-Dormer--Venus-In-Fur-Press-Night-After-Party--06-662x993.jpg|Voz recurrente de Natalie Dormer Vanessa giácomo 2015b.jpg|Voz recurrente de Vanessa Giácomo en las producciones brasileñas. Kat-Dennings-Broke-Girls-100th-Episode-Celebration-in-Los-Angeles-05-662x992.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kat Dennings. Hayley Kiyoko 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Hayley Kiyoko. Abby_Wilde.jpg|Voz recurrente de Abby Wilde. Nicole Anderson 2014.jpg|Voz recurrente de Nicole Gale Anderson. Mary-elizabeth-winstead-at-2018-critics-choice-awards-in-santa-monica-01-11-2018-2.jpg|Voz recurrente de Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Eloise_mumford.jpg|Voz recurrente de Eloise Mumford. Natalie-Dormer--Venus-In-Fur-Press-Night-After-Party--06-662x993.jpg|Voz recurrente de Natalie Dormer. Suzy-0.jpg|Ha doblado a Suzy en dramas coreanos. Tara Strong-0.jpg|Voz recurrente de la actriz de voz Tara Strong. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Carla Castañeda Carla Castañeda (nacida el 7 de diciembre de 1985) es una actriz mexicana de doblaje de voz y teatro, es hija de los también actores de doblaje Rommy Mendoza y Mario Castañeda, y hermana mayor del también actor Arturo Castañeda. Es conocida por ser la voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence e interpretar a Maddie Van Pelt en Every Witch Way, Brooke en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos, Mystique en la saga de los X-Men, Harley Quinn en La saga de videojuegos de Batman: Arkham, Lola Bunny en El show de los Looney Tunes, Clawdeen Wolf en Monster High y Twilight Sparkle en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Amorosita de Ositos Cariñositos & Primos, Unikitty en la serie del mismo nombre y a Quinn Airgon en Final Space, entre otros personajes. Biografía Incursionó en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año de 1992, donde empezó a los siete años de edad. Estudió actuación en Casa Azul de Argos y en la Academia de Comedia Musical C.E.C.A.A.P. (Centro de Capacitación Artística Profesional). A la par de doblaje, se ha desarrollado en el canto y la locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Lawrence *¡Madre! - Madre (2017) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2016) *Joy: El nombre del éxito - Joy Mangano (2015) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2014) *La casa de al lado - Elissa Cassidy (2012) *Con locura - Sam (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2011) *Lejos de la tierra quemada - Mariana (2008) Lily James *La sociedad literaria y del pastel de cáscara de papa de Guernsey - Juliet Ashton (2018) *Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez - Donna Sheridan (joven) (2018) *Las horas más oscuras - Elizabeth Layton (2017) *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen - Debora (2017) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Elizabeth Bennet (2016) Alison Brie *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Lally Graham (2017) *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Alissa (2015) *Los reyes del verano - Heather Toy (2013) *Cita con el amor - Beth (2012) Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Un cadáver para sobrevivir - Sarah (2016) *Matar al mensajero - Anna Simons (2014) *Smashed - Kate Hannah (2012) *Duro de matar 4.0 - Lucy Gennero-McClane (2007) Kate Mara *Misión rescate - Beth Johanssen (2015) *Los 4 fantásticos - Susan "Sue" Storm (2015) *Trascender - Bree (2014) Diamond Films *Camino a la Gloria - Lucy (2009) Kat Dennings *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Darcy (2013) *Thor - Darcy (2011) *La piedra mágica - Stacey Thompson (2009) *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 - Molly (2006) [[Eloise Mumford|'Eloise Mumford']] * Cincuenta sombras liberadas - Kate Kavanagh (2018) * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras - Kate Kavanagh (2017) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Kate Kavanagh (2015) Kaya Scodelario *Maze Runner: La cura mortal - Teresa Agnes (2018) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Teresa Agnes (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Teresa Agnes (2014) Tammy Blanchard *The Invitation - Eden (2015) *En el bosque - Florinda (2014) *Esquizofrenia - Rebecca (2009) Emma Stone *Irrational man - Jill (2015) *Fuerza antigángster - Grace Faraday (2013) *Loco y estúpido amor - Hannah Weaver (2011) Sofia Boutella *Hotel de criminales - Nice (2018) *Atómica - Delphine Lasalle (2017) [[Rihanna|'Rihanna']] * Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras - Leslie "Bola Nueve" (2018) * Annie - Ella misma (2014) Emily Blunt *Un lugar en silencio - Evelyn Abbott (2018/trailer) * Asesino del futuro - Sara (2012) versión Nathalie Emmanuel *Rápidos y furiosos 8 - Megan Ramsey (2017) *Rápidos y furiosos 7 - Megan Ramsey (2015) Bella Thorne *La designada ultra fea - Madison Morgan (2015) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Celia (2014) (trailer) Jessica Barth *Ted 2 - Tami-Lynn McCafferty (2015) *Ted - Tami-Lynn McCafferty (2012) Mélanie Laurent *Frente al mar - Lea (2015) *Los adoptados - Lisa (2011) Emily Bett Rickards *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota - Kristen Rose (2014) *Flicka 3 - Mary Malone (2012) Anna Friel *Gente de bien - Sarah (2014) *Yo sin ti - Marina (2001) Emma Roberts *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood - Nancy Drew (2007) *Mi amiga la sirena - Claire Brown (2006) Otros: * Capitana Marvel - Carol Danvers / Capitana Marvel (Brie Larson) (2018/trailer) * Milla 22: El escape - Sam Snow (Ronda Rousey) (2018) * Mentes poderosas - Sam (Faye Foley) (2018) * Johnny English 3.0 - Ophelia (Olga Kurylenko) (2018/trailer) * Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars - Qi'Ra (Emilia Clarke) (2018) * Daphne & Vilma - Daphne Blake (Sarah Jeffery) (2018) * El alma de la fiesta - Amanda (Adria Arjona) (2018) * Verdad o reto - Markie Cameron (Violett Beane) (2018) * Zombies - Bree (Carla Jeffery) (2018) * Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Alex Garcia-Mata (Camille Guaty) (2018) *La niñera - Sonya (Hana Mae Lee) (2017) *Kingsman: El círculo dorado - Roxy / Lancelot (Sophie Cookson) (2017) *Mujer Maravilla - Voces Adicionales (2017) *Toma la 10 - Brooke (Stella Maeve) (2017) *Vivir de noche - Emma Gould (Sienna Miller) (2016) *Resident Evil: Capítulo final - Abigail (Ruby Rose) (2016) *Consigue un trabajo - Jillian Stewart (Anna Kendrick) (2016) *The Late Bloomer - Mujer atractiva (Charlotte McKinney) (2016) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Savannah (Abbey Lee Kershaw) (2016) *Escuadrón suicida - Voces Adicionales (2016) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Voces adicionales (2016) *Buenos vecinos 2 - Nora (Beanie Feldstein) (2016) *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi - Sona Jillani (Alexia Barlier) (2016) *Zoolander 2 - Katy Perry (2016) *El bosque siniestro - Sara / Jess Price (Natalie Dormer) (2016) *Número de la suerte - Nikki Page (Natalie Hall) (2015) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Angela (Nicole Muñoz) (2015) *Hermanas - Sra. Geernt (Britt Lower) (2015) *La chica danesa - Gerda Wegener (Alicia Vikander) (2015) *Jem y los hologramas - Shana Elmsford (Aurora Perrineau) (2015) *Mistress America - Mamie-Claire (Heather Lind) (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Denise (Sarah Dumont) (2015/trailer) *Eliminar amigo - Laura Barns (Heather Sossaman) (2015) *Spy: Una espía despistada - Lia (Nargis Fakhri) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Phoebe (Marissa Neitling) (2015) *El viaje más largo - Marcia (Melissa Benoist) (2015) *Mercy - Charlotte (Amanda Walsh) (2014) *Oscuridad profunda - Lauren Hunter (Cara Loften) (2014) *We'll Never Have Paris - Kelsey (Maggie Grace) (2014) *Aventura de dos noches - Megan (Analeigh Tipton) (2014) *Asalto a la mafia - Rosie De Toma (Nina Arianda) (2014) *Ouija - Isabelle (Bianca A. Santos) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Dra. Walcott (Tembi Locke) (2014) *Una noche en el museo 3 - Tilly (Rebel Wilson) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Hannah Clint (Olivia Crocicchia) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Séfora (María Valverde) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Poeta (Jackie Bohne) (2014) *Bajo la misma estrella - Voces adicionales (2014) *Noé - Voces adicionales (2014) *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados - Evett Arista (Noemi Gonzalez) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Katya (Elena Velikanova) (2014) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - Voces adicionales (2013) *Atrapada - Sara (Michelle Monaghan) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Dalia (Megan Park) (2013) *Carrie - Sue Snell (Gabriella Wilde) / Insertos (2013) *La maldición de Chucky - Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) (2013) * The Quiet Ones - Jane Harper (Olivia Cooke) (2013) * La noche de la expiación - Zoey Sandin (Adelaide Kane) (2013) *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá - Voces diversas (2013) * Parker - Claire (Emma Booth) (2013) * Posesión infernal - Mia Allen (Jane Levy) (2013) * Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos - Clarisse La Rue (Leven Rambin) (2013) (trailer) * Hermosas criaturas - Emily Asher (Zoey Deutch) (2013) Warner * El beso que nunca nos dimos - Zoe McDowell (Sarah Desjardins) (2012) * Los miserables - Eponine (Samantha Barks) (2012) * Las ventajas de ser invisible - Mary Elizabeth (Mae Whitman) (2012) * De Roma con amor - Hayley (Alison Pill) (2012) Sony * Terror en Chernóbil - Zoe (Ingrid Bolsø Berdal) Warner/ Natalie (Olivia Taylor Dudley) Onscreen (2012) * American Pie: El reencuentro - Mia (Katrina Bowden) (2012) * Los tres chiflados - Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi (2012) * Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto - Sophia (Gianna Jun) (2011) * Mandie y la Navidad olvidada - Srita. Prudence (Joy Chapman) (2011) * Tu sigues - Kelly (Margaret Laney) (2011) Lionsgate * L!fe Happens - (Rachel Bilson) (2011) * Margaret - Monica (Olivia Thirlby) y Bonnie (Enid Graham) (2011) * Noche de miedo - Ginger (Sandra Vergara) (2011) * Olas salvajes 2 - Dana (Sasha Jackson) (2011) * Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Syrena (Astrid Berges-Frisbey) (2011) * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Amber Lee Adams (Cameron Goodman) (2011) * Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal - Sweet Pea (Abbie Cornish) (2011) * Lemonade Mouth - Stella Yamada (Hayley Kiyoko) (2011) * La chica de la capa roja - Rose (Carmen Lavigne) (2011) * Chicas pesadas 2 - Hope (Nicole Gale Anderson) (2011) * Los románticos - Tripler (Malin Åkerman) (2010) * Velocidad mortal - Marisa (Andrea Savo) (2010) * Tron: El legado - Sirena 1 (Yaya DaCosta) (2010) * Son como niños - Jasmine Hilliard (Madison Riley) (2010) * El último maestro del aire - Princesa Yue (Seychelle Gabriel) (2010) * Secretariat - Voces adicionales (2010) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales (2010) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Voces Adicionales (2010) * La venganza de las damas de honor - Rachel (Chryssie Whitehead) (2010) * El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo - Tamina (Gemma Arterton) (2010) * ¿Otra vez tú? - Marni (Kristen Bell) (2010) * Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs - Janie Gibbs (Melinda Shankar) (2010) * The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Joan Jett (Kristen Stewart) (2010) * The Romantics - Laura Rosen (Katie Holmes) (2010) * Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa - Rena (Teyana Taylor) (2010) * El mensajero - Kelly (Jena Malone) (2009) * Locas vacaciones de primavera - Mason (Sophie Monk) (2009) * Un hombre solitario - Susan Porter (Jenna Fischer) (2009) * Maja, una princesa auténtica - Erika (Moa Silén) (2009) * Rescatando a papá - Voces adicionales (2009) * Loca por las compras - Voces adicionales (2009) * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales (2009) * Spectacular! - Voces adicionales (2009) *Desde mi cielo - Voces diversas (2009) * Pedro, el pollo - Angela Morrissey (Josie Loren) (2009) * Dragon Ball Evolución - Bulma (Emmy Rossum) (2009) * La chica ramen - Abby (Brittany Murphy) (2008) * Una llamada perdida - Taylor Anthony (Ana Claudia Talancón) (2008) * Walt y el grupo - Voces adicionales (2008) * El juego del miedo V - Recepcionista (Dana Sorman) (2008) * Camp Rock - Lola Scott (Aaryn Doyle) (2008) * Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas - Emily (Laura Ashley Innes) (2008) * Diva adolescente - Charlotte (Eleanor Turner-Moss) (2008) * El luchador (2008) - Stephanie Robbinson (Evan Rachel Wood) (2008) * Amor? - Rachel (Gina Gershon) (2007) * Escritores de la libertad - Eva Benitez (April L. Hernandez) (2007) * Un verano para toda la vida - Lucy (Teresa Palmer) (2007) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Brenda Aarons (Devon Wood) (2007) (redoblaje) * Cuando un extraño llama - Tiffany Madison (Katie Cassidy) (2006) * Sr. Arréglalo - Sophia (Alana de la Garza) (2006) * Pisando firme - Joanne Charis (Vanessa Lengies) (2006) * Juego caliente - Lettie (Jennifer Peña) (2006) * Niñera a prueba de balas - Zoe Plummer (Brittany Snow) (2005) * La chica del mostrador - Mirabelle Butterfield (Claire Danes) (2005) (redoblaje) * D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras - Amy (Sara Foster) (2004) * El concurso del millón - Bridget (Kylie Leydon) (2003) * Un aro de luz sin fin - Suzy Austin (Scarlet Powers) (2001) * Best Night Shopping - Madeline Zozzocolovich (Heike Makatsch) (2001) (Netflix) * El implacable - Doreen Carter (Rachael Leigh Cook) (2000) * Deadline/Esquizofrenia - Rebecca * Santa Cláusula https://www.facebook.com/doblajecarla.castaneda/videos/2032803703662179/ - Niña curiosa (1994) Películas animadas Salli Saffioti *Como Salli Saffioti: **Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clawdeen Wolf *Como Celeste Henderson: **Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: 13 Deseos - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Embrujadas - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Clawdeen Wolf Tara Strong * DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Raven *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sci-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: La película - Twilight Sparkle *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Adella Grey Griffin *Scooby-Doo! y el Fantasma Gourmet - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente - Daphne Blake *Lego Scooby-Doo: Fiesta en la playa ventarrón - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Daphne Blake *Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado - Daphne Blake *Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - Dorothy Gale Courteland Mead * Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras - Gustav "Gus" Patten Griswald * Recreo: Abajo los grandes - Gustav "Gus" Patten Griswald Otros *Parque mágico - Greta (Mila Kunis) (trailer) *Wifi Ralph - Pocahontas (Irene Bedard) *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Supergirl (Meredith Salenger) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash - Dr. Pamela L. Isley / Hiedra Venenosa *Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand - Greta *LEGO Batman: La película - Dr. Pamela L. Isley / Hiedra Venenosa (Riki Lindhome) *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Brooke (Jessie J) *Angry Birds: La película - Jim *Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga - Lola Bunny (Rachel Ramras) *Un gran dinosaurio - Lurleane *Magia extraña - Marianne *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Otulissa *Firebreather - Jenna *Vecinos invasores - Heather (Arvil Lavigne) *Shrek Tercero - Blanca Nieves (Amy Poehler) *La película de la familia Proud - Zoey *Barbie: Escuela de princesas - Miranda *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Sobrecargo *Los Increíbles - Chica en Western View Junior High *La era de hielo 2 - Voces adicionales *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales *Monsters University - Voces adicionales *Trolls - Voces adicionales Cortos animados *Feliz Madagascar - Cupida *A Bailar y ¡Un Día Perfecto Para La Diversión! - Twilight Sparkle *Lego Scooby-Doo: El terror del Caballero Negro - Daphne Blake Películas de anime *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Rowena *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Miime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Milo de Escorpión (Masumi Asano) (2014) *Blame! - Sanakan (Saori Hayami) Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Syrus Truesdale (2ª y 3ª Temp.) *Naruto - Yugao Uzuki *Pokémon - Zoey (Temp. 12) / Niña del grupo de Thomas / Narissa / Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Dextra *Bailando con vampiros - Shinonome Nanami *Digimon Fusion - Laylamon * Knights of Sidonia - Eiko Yamano *La magia de Zero - Kirche *La espada sagrada - Francesca *Los siete pecados capitales - Merlin *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Galia de la Espada Sagrada *Súper Once - Haruna Otonashi (2da voz) *Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Maria Sarushima *Fate/Apocrypha - Asesino del Rojo (Semiramis) *Violet Evergarden - Cattleya Baudelaire *La canción perdida - Allu Looks *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Priscilla Barielle *Bungō Stray Dogs - Kōyō Ozaki Series animadas Tara Strong * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Twilight Sparkle * Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) - Lucy * Unikitty! - Unikitty Kari Wahlgren *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Letta Turmond *Breadwinners - Ketta *The Loud House - Maggie (ep. 24) Katee Sackhoff *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Bo-Katan *Star Wars Rebels - Bo-Katan Nicole Oliver *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Lavaria *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Jean Genio Grey Griffin *Hora de aventura - Princesa Desayuno (2da. Voz) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Tammy (3ra. Temporada) *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! - Daphne Blake Otros *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Audrey (Stephanie Lemelin) *El mundo de Craig - Mackenzie *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Acción Roja *Magiespadas - Danelda *Los Vengadores Unidos - Medusa *Cleveland - Roberta Tubbs *La familia Proud - Zoey *Phineas y Ferb - Mandy Weaver *Wabbit / New Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny (Kath Soucie) *El show de los Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny (Kristen Wiig) *Monster High - Clawdeen Wolf *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Stacy (2da. Voz) *Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Gustav "Gus" Patten Griswald (un capitulo) *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Nadia Lobachevsky *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Capitana Olia / Comandante Hira *Hora de aventura - Limoncito Sin Fe (1ra Voz) / Lauren *Final Space - Quinn Airgon / Nightfall (Quinn del futuro) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Mazuma (6ª Temp. ep. 51) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Jamie (desde la temporada 3) *SheZow - Kelly Hamdon *Elena de Avalor - Profesora Mendoza *Un show más - Natalie/Natalia *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Lavaria *Hanazuki - Mirror Plant *Origanimales - Karla / Susie, la perezoso / Erma, la madre emú *Ludovic - George *El Chavo - Perrita #2 (forma de Doña Clotilde, ep. 133) *El Chapulín Colorado - Yoya Bedolla (ep. 52) *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh - Tippolina "Tip" Tucci *Splash y Bubbles - Bubbles *Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Voces adicionales *Miraculous: Las aventuras de ladybug - Nora Césaire / Anansi *Los Súper Cienciamigos - Marie Curie Series de TV Abby Wilde *Zoey 101 - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: La maldición de la PCA - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: ¿Adiós Zoey? - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: Persiguiendo a Zoey - Stacey Dillsen *iCarly - Stacey Dillsen *iCarly: La guerra de los fans - Stacey Dillsen *Sam y Cat - Stacey Dillsen Nicole Gale Anderson ' *La bella y la bestia - Heather Chandler *Jonas L.A. - Macy Misa *Los imaginadores - Cenicienta *Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma 'Natalie Dormer *Elementary - Irene Adler *Game of Thrones - Margaery Tyrell *The Tudors - Ana Bolena Hayley Kiyoko *Zeke y Luther - Susie *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Stevie Nichols *CSI: Cyber - Raven Ramirez Sara Paxton *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Millie *How to Get Away with Murder - Talia Lewis [[Brenda Song|'Brenda Song']] * Scandal - Alissa (2012-2013) * Es tan Raven - Amber (2003) Otros: *Glow - Jenny Chey (Ellen Wong) (2017) *El taller de Julie - Riley (Jennifer Barnhart) (2017) *Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later - Donna (Lake Bell) *El último reino - Gisela (Peri Baumeister) (2017) *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Tracy Logan (Emma Bell) (2016) *Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año - Lane Kim (Keiko Agena) (2016) *Project MC² - Devon D'Marco (Alyssa Lynch) (2015-presente) *Between - Hannah (Rebecca Liddiard) (2015-presente) *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp - Donna (Lake Bell) (2015) *Gotham - Barbara Kean (Erin Richards) (2014-presente) *Scorpion - Happy Quinn (Jadyn Wong) (2014-presente) *Every Witch Way - Maddie Van Pelt (Paris Smith) (2015-2015) *Once Upon a Time - Lacey / Bella (Emilie de Ravin) (2014-presente) mexicana *El reino - Lola (Anna Popplewell) (2013-2016) *Sleepy Hollow - Jenny Mills (Lyndie Greenwood) (2013-presente) *Super Fun Night - Kimmie Boubier (Rebel Wilson) (2013-presente) *House of Cards - Zoe Barnes (Kate Mara) (2013-presente) *Mamá - Jodi (Emily Osment) (2016) *Los seguidores - Sarah Fuller (Maggie Grace) (2013) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Pandora (Jill Marie Jones) (2013) *Flecha - Helena Bertinelli / Huntress (Jessica de Gouw) (2012-2014) *Revolución - Charlie Matheson (Tracy Spiridakos) (2012-presente) *Nashville - Scarlett O'Connor (Clare Bowen) (2012-presente) *Revenge - Padma Lahari (Dilshad Vadsaria) (2012-presente) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2010-2014) **Ella misma (Britney Spears) (Temp. 2, ep. 24) **Shaynice (Ashley Blaine Featherson) (Temp. 5, ep. 103) *Emily Owens M.D. - Emily Owens (Mamie Gummer) (2012-2013) *Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **Celeste (Sarah Marable) (Temp. 3) **Kati Farkas (Nan Zhang) (Temp. 6) **Amanda Lasher (Laura-Leigh) (Temp. 2, ep. 22) **Stripper aburrida (D'Arcy Fellona) (Temp. 5, ep. 95) *Hellcats - Marti Perkins (Alyson Michalka) (2010-2011) *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Mary Ann McGarrett (Taryn Manning) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Jessica Hamby (Deborah Ann Woll) *Falling Skies - Karen Nadler (Jessy Schram) *Héroes (2009) **Rebecca "Becky" Taylor (Tessa Thompson) (volumen 5) **Allison (Kat Purgal) (volumen 5, ep. 63) *Es tan Raven **Carly (Tania Raymonde) (Temp 1 ep 8) (2003) *El misterio de Anubis - Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) *El diario de los vampiros - Jenna Sommers (Sara Canning) *Aaron Stone - Carrie (Bryn McAuley) *La oficina - Penny Bessly (Anna Camp) *Mientras toca la campana - Tiffany (Carlson Young) *Kyle XY - Lori Trager (April Matsonn) *Las chicas Gilmore - Lane Kim (Keiko Agena) *Wendell y Vinnie - Taryn Kleinberg (Haley Strode) *Split - Zohar Grin (Maya Sho'ef) y (Canciones de Amit Farkash) *Zoey 101 - Stacy (Allison Scagliotti-Smith) *Hannah Montana - Rachel (Malese Jow) *Glory Daze - Christie DeWitt *Level Up - Voces adicionales *Doctor House - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Metal Alice (Sophie Henderson) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Heather *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Ondina * El Mentalista ** Michelle Vega (Josie Loren) (2014-2015) ** Charlotte Ann Jane (Dove Cameron) (Temp 5 ep 96) (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas Vanessa Giácomo *Rosinha en Ciudad Paraíso *Miriam Barros en Acuarela del amor *Celeste en Dinosaurios y robots *Malvina Tavares en Gabriela *Aline en Rastros de mentiras *Eliane (joven) en Império *María Victoria (Toria) / Sofía en Reglas del juego *Antonia en La trampa Brendha Haddad *Ritinha en Amazonia *Nelma en La guerrera Otros papeles *Déia (Paula Pereira) en América *Débora (Guta Gonçalves) en Cuna de gato *Manuela (Milena Toscano) en Río del destino *Camila Bianchi (Maria Helena Chira) en CuChiCheos *Cristal (Moro Anghileri) en Flor del Caribe *Silvia (Nathalia Dill) en Preciosa Perla *Ana Terra (joven) (Cléo Pires) en El tiempo y el viento (Trailer) *Luene (Lu N) (Ana Terra Blanco) en Hombre nuevo *Cíntia Dicker en Totalmente diva (participación especial) Telefilmes *Tracey (Siri Baruc) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) *Stephanie (Megan McCarthy) en Belleza popular (2009) *Hope Bartlett (Chelan Simmons) en La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Dramas coreanos Suzy * No Eul en Uncontrollably Fond * Mary en Big: Creciendo sin querer Otros papeles *Seo Ji Hee en Amor secreto *Han Jae Hee en El Hombre Inocente *So Young Lee en Belleza Juvenil *Wang Kko Di en Eres guapísimo *Profesora Hyun Ji Soo en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 Documentales * Documentales de la BBC * Evan Rachel Wood en Ama a marilyn Videojuegos [[Tara Strong|'Tara Strong']] * Harley Quinn en Lego DC Super-Villains * Harley Quinn en Lego Dimensions (Año 1 y 2) * Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel/ Harley Quinn en Batman: Arkham Knight * Harley Quinn y Hiedra Venenosa en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel en Batman: Arkham Origins Otros: * Hiedra Venenosa en Lego DC Super-Villains *Miyu Okabe en Prey *Nadia en Rise of the Tomb Raider *Nidalee, Soraka en League of Legends *Tracey en Batman: Arkham Origins *Afrodita en Smite *Avispa / Capitana Marvel / Reina Medusa en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Helen Cho / Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel / Cloud 9 en LEGO Avengers *Tanya, Sindel y Frost en Mortal Kombat X *Beth en Until Dawn *Symmetra en Overwatch *Evie Frye en Assassin's Creed: Syndicate Intérprete [[Rebecca Shoichet|'Rebecca Shoichet']]:''' *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sci-Twilight (Canciones) *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree - Sci-Twilight (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Sci-Twilight (Canciones) *My Little Pony: La película - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) - Sci-Twilight (Canciones) '''Otros: *Pokémon: Kyurem contra El espadachín místico - Ending "'''Dentro de ti está'"http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Until_Dawn *El show de los Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny (Canciones) *Es tan Raven - Siente el amor (version Francesca afinada) *Encantadoras - Vida de empleadetes (Maria do Rosário Monteiro) (Leandra Leal) *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Canción '"Somos Las Chicas Superpoderosas (Versión extendida)"' (coros junto a Annie Rojas y Alejandría de los Santos) Dirección de doblaje [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] *Frente al mar *La reina blanca *Las novias de mis amigos *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *Sleepy Hollow [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! *Daphne & Vilma *El increíble mundo de Gumball (temporada final) *Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (Temp. 2, algunos episodios) *Ludovic *Manzana y Cebollín *New Girl (algunos episodios) *Origanimales *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz *Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste *DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis *Violet Evergarden *La canción perdida '''Otros estudios' * Bright ([[Labo|'Labo']]) (en colaboración con Arturo Castañeda) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2017/2018) *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound *IDF *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades * Carla Castañeda ha doblado a dos personajes de la seiyū Masumi Asano, éstos son: Francesca en La espada sagrada y a Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario. * Actualmente ha doblado a tres personajes de la actriz de voz Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle de la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Harley Quinn / Harleen Frances Quinzel de Batman y Unikitty en la serie animada del mismo nombre. *Carla Castañeda ha sido reemplazada por Analiz Sánchez en: **MAD (Twilight Sparkle) **Roberta en Cleveland. *Carla ha compartido similtudes con Jessica Ángeles en algunos proyectos: **Carla ha sido la voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence en varias de sus películas, mientras que Jessica la ha doblado en la saga de Los juegos del hambre y en la película Pasajeros. **Carla dobló a Melissa Benoist en la película El viaje más largo, mientras que Jessica la dobló durante las primeras dos temporadas de Supergirl y en Día de héroes. ***Cabe mencionar que también dobló al personaje Supergirl en la película ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película, mientras que Jessica la dobló despúes en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis. ***Carla dobla actualmente a Unikitty en la serie animada homónima basada en el personaje de La gran aventura LEGO mientras que Jessica la dobló originalmente en la película. Enlaces externos * Castañeda, Carla Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA